The present invention relates to a new and improved fastener assembly. Although the fastener assembly may be used in many different environments, it is advantageously used to connect a wheel of a vehicle with a hub.
A known fastener assembly for connecting a wheel of a vehicle with a hub is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Re. No. 19,492. This fastener assembly includes a nut which engages a hub bolt. A cup-shaped washer is provided between the nut and the wheel of the vehicle. The cup-shaped washer has a relatively large axial extent and flares outwardly to enable the washer to be resiliently compressed as the nut is tightened. Compression of the washer tends to hold the nut against vibrating loose during operation of the vehicle. The axial extent of this known fastener assembly is relatively large due to the relatively large axial extent of the cup-shaped washer. In addition, this known fastener assembly has a relatively small bearing surface area at one end of the cup-shaped washer.
The relatively large axial extent of the fastener assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. Re. No. 19,492 may not be objectionable under certain conditions. However, when the fastener assembly is used to mount a front wheel of a vehicle, the fastener assembly must fit within a relatively short axial distance in order to be disposed within a maximum overall width dimension of the vehicle. To enable this known fastener assembly to fit within a relatively limited space, it has been suggested that the length of the nut be reduced. This results in a substantial reduction in the size of the wrenching flats on the nut. If the nut becomes rusted in place and/or if a worn socket or wrench is used to engage the small wrenching flats, the nut may tend to strip and/or the corners of the nut may be rounded.
When this known fastener assembly is used to mount decorative wheels formed of aluminum or similar materials, the relatively small bearing surface area at the end of the cup-shaped washer concentrates the preload force applied to the wheel. This can result in scuffing or marring of the decorative wheels. The extent to which the wheels are marred is substantially increased if the cup-shaped washer turns with the nut as the nut is tightened. Any tendency for the washer to mar a decorative wheel is increased if the central axis of the hub bolt or stud is not exactly perpendicular to the side surface of the wheel.